1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for reproducing images in accordance with scenario information showing a reproducing procedure.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, since such a kind of image reproducing apparatus can reproduce a natural image at a high quality, it is used in an art museum or the like and is used for explanation of an exhibition article or the like by automatically reproducing the natural image as a program.
In case of reproducing such a program, an order and time to reproduce data such as image, audio, character, and the like which were recorded and a picture plane switching effect such as wipe, dissolve, or the like need to be previously registered as scenario information.
Generally, such a registration of the scenario of the program is realized by forming a data file (hereinafter, referred to as a scenario file) of a character train in a text file format on a computer.
To form an effective program in the reproduction by the image reproducing apparatus as mentioned above, it is important to make such a scenario. For this purpose, in many cases, such a scenario formation is accompanied with an edition of the scenario file by trials of a plurality of number of times. In such a program, not only the automatic reproduction but also an interactive reproduction such as to retrieve a desired scene or image are needed. Further, in a preview upon edition of those programs or in a retrieval upon reproduction of the program, a fast forward function of the program is effective.
However, in the conventional apparatus, although an interlace function for designating and retrieving only a desired image is considered, nothing is considered with respect to a function for reproducing a program while fast forward feeding the program.
Therefore, to grasp the whole scenario of the program, it cannot help confirming it by the ordinary reproduction and it takes a long time.